Redeeming Bonds
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Three years later, wounded and in danger, Nina takes refuge in the Hidden Leaf Village and seeks help from a close friend. Together they are thrown back in the world of deception and desperation. Friendships are tried, relationships are renewed and everything will be tested in the final battle of the bonds.
1. Chapter 1: Survival

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own characters.**

 **A/n:** This is a sequel to my other short story "Shattering Bonds" if you want more details of Naruto and Nina's story.

 **Chapter 1:** Survival

Dark clouds loomed over the horizon as the sun started to rise, a young woman marched along the same familiar path she travelled for days, trying to return to some form of sanctuary. She walked along the dirt path, worn shoes kicked up the dust. She grind her teeth together, sharp pains shot through her body with each step taken. Her hand gripped her side, a deep wound from a previous battle showed on her delicate skin. Blood seeped on to her light fingers, the pale skin stained with the blood of a woman who was not worthy of saving yet she felt desperate to try and make amends for her foolish mistakes. She wanted a second chance although she believed she did not deserve one, she desperately wanted somebody to believe her. Thick, blond hair stuck to her sweat covered forehead, her lips dry from a lack of water. She could feel the strength slipping though her fingers, she was tempted to look at her wound to examine the extent of the wounds yet the fear that once her eyes saw the wound she would surrender to the exhaustion that was throbbing to consume the young battered body.

She continued forward, her feet dragged across the rocky dirt. A rock flew in between her toes and poked her throbbing heel as she walked. She took another step, a pain shot through her foot and she fell off to the side, catching herself against a tree. Sliding down the trunk, she plopped on the cool ground and ripped her shoes off, the rubber soles completely broken with holes showed through the bottoms. Her light blue eyes glanced at her feet, the skin around the small toes was crimson and blistered from days of endless travel, the balls of her heels aggravated from the old shoes and burned raw. Her bottom lip quivered with the realization she was falling apart and there wasn't anyone to help her, as a result from her naïve teen years for abandoning the morals of the ninja way to follow a path of darkness to achieve an objective she could never accomplish. This was her punishment for turning her back on her family, on the Hidden Leaf village and straying from the right path. A petite hand covered the feet, dry blood covered both hands and her body shook with sadness and despair. Her chest labored to inhale the air as her torso grew tight with anxiety, her hand rested on her chest as she inhaled once more, trying to calm her erratic nerves. Breathing in and out, she calmed her hammering heart, the tightness in her lungs subsided for the time being.

The strong scent of dried blood filled her nostrils and the taste of iron on her tongue, she clawed the cream coat off her shoulders, dumping the clothing on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she sighed with irritation and pushed her body up, balancing herself against the tall tree. Another painful stab radiated from her side, her head hid behind the shadow of the tree to conceal the agony she felt. She glanced at the sky, witnessing the rays of sunshine filter through the dark blue night sky as the morning began to shift into the beginning of the day. Panic filled her mind, she used the night to conceal her presence as she journeyed to her destination. She peeked over her shoulder, seeing a wagon nearing her position. The back of the wagon was open with supplies that she could easily fit in between items and hide her existence. She scrambled to her feet, ducking behind the large tree and hid the bloody coat under a pair of bushes. She propped herself up on her feet, knees bent and fingers rested on the ground as she prepared herself for an escape.

The wagon drove along with the power of a brown horse who was focused on the road and the driver oblivious to the young woman stalking in the dark shadows. Softly she counted until the wagon was close enough to her. The horse past by her, not sparing a glance and did not detect her presence. The young man directing the horse hummed a little tune to himself, enjoying the cool air and the scent of dewy pine trees surrounding him. Swiftly she bounded out of the shadows, ran across the small patch of a grass and made her way to the back of the wagon. She gripped the lip of wooden door and bounced on her feet, pushing her body over the barrier, hurled herself in the back of wagon. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, causing her body to shake with the natural rush as her hand trembled with nerves. Her eyes scanned the back of the wagon, searching for a hiding spot. Her eyes caught sight of a long black cloak and a floral bandana that dangled from a supply bin. She yanked the coat over her arms and pulled the bandana on her head, concealing her wolf ears that would give her away if anybody spotted one of the many wanted posters of Nina Aka across the region, they would surely turn her in to the higher authorities. She squeezed past a barrel of onions and a chest full of new clothes. She pushed herself into a tight dark corner and hid in the shadows of the supply wagon, her legs curled to her chest to keep herself from falling apart. The rickety wagon bobbed back and forth, Nina attempted to remain quiet and still, yet the deep injury in her side bothered her. She felt the stinging throbs sweep over her thin figure, wincing in pain, she dug her teeth into her hand to maintain the quiet environment.

Her sensitive ears caught the sound of voices being carried on the light breeze to her blond wolf ears that twitched beneath the bandana. The wagon came to a halt, the wheels screeched to a noisy stand. Nina released her hand and covered her mouth, full lips quivered with heightened nerves as she tried to keep the same composure.

 _Please be quick_ , she thought anxiously, blinking the tears that welled up in her eyes. _Stop crying like a frightened little girl. You made it this far, only a little bit more to go and you'll be fine_. She tried to reassure herself.

"Good morning." The young man greeted with a friendly smile as the horse bobbed his head, shaking his long dark mane swished.

"Hi. What are you bringing to the Leaf Village today?" the guard questioned with a nice grin too, the fresh morning brightened both spirits.

"Just the usual, clothes and some food. Speaking of which? I got a great peach for you." The driver said, digging in his bag as he pulled out the ripe fruit, handing the peach to the young guard.

"Thanks. I didn't have breakfast this morning." The guard responded politely, smelling the fresh fruit as he rolled the peach in his rough hands. "But I still need to check the back." He laughed as he approached the wagon.

"If you didn't, you would lose your job and who would I have nice conversations with then?" the driver joked, a bright smile spread across his mouth as he relaxed his hands, waiting for the usual search to end.

"Exactly." The guard replied, he gradually rounded to the back of the wagon and opened the cloth door, peering into the back of supply trunk.

Suddenly another guard appeared next to the guard checking the wagon, "we have a disturbance in the village and we've been called to check on it. Another shinobi is going to take over for you." He informed quickly, waiting for the young man to finish his task.

"Alright. You're good to go and thanks for the food." The guard finalized and turned his full attention to his teammate. They raced back to the village, their bodies grew smaller in the distance.

Nina sighed with relief and rested her head against the wooden wall of the trunk as the wagon bobbed forward again, the wheels squeaked rolling along. The adrenaline pumped again in her body, her chest tightened with nerves for she reached her destination and entered dangerous territory too. She had not been back in the village for three years and in that time, she became one of the most dangerous criminals around. Her mind flashed to the training sessions with Sasuke and Orochimaru, the innocent lives they took in order to become more powerful weighed on her conscious. A bitter taste consumed her mouth, leaving her throat parched. She shook her head and focused her attention on the present, not having time to allow the guilt to eat away at her mind. Glancing through the parted drapes of the wagon, she noticed the streets were not busy as she predicted, the day too early for most people. She pushed herself up and looked out the little window, spotting an alley they were approaching soon. Nina squeezed passed the supplies and approached the edge of the wagon, bracing herself she jumped from the wagon and dashed into the dark alley before anyone spotted her figure. Her lungs burned with the oxygen that entered her system, quickly she rounded the corner and slammed herself against the brick wall of an apartment building.

Her body ached from her battle wounds and the injury in her side, she spared a glance at her side and her feminine face paled a shade of white, the wound started to bleed again. She knew she could not last much longer on her own, she needed somebody's help and the only person she thought of was the one she betrayed in the worst way three years ago. She grabbed her side and whimpered at the weakness she felt. Her natural healing was not assisting her during her desperate situation. Her brows furrowed together with anger, ignoring the pain. Standing back up, Nina ran to the edge of the alley and crossed the street to the other building that held a familiar young man. She rested against the wall, the loss of blood finally hit her body. She attempted to ignore the wounds and continue forward without being weakened by the past battles yet she could no longer ignore the severe injuries. Her blue eyes looked at the emergency staircase attached to the brick wall of the building. The steel bars fuzzy from her loss of vision as a result of the large wound.

 _Just one more thing to do and you have made it_. Her mind echoed with encouragement to the rest of the body that was willing to surrender to the weak state. Her feet moved on their own, slowly walking towards the emergency staircase. She loosely gripped the railing, taking each step with care as her eyes glanced at the sky, the morning light completely chased the darkness away. She moved onward and climbed the stairs with frustration at the wobbly legs. Finally, reaching the correct floor, she collapsed on the steel flooring, her feet burned red with raw flesh, legs numb from the endless walking and the wounds stole the energy she had left, leaving her weak and vulnerable. Mustering the last bit of her energy, her hand banged on the window, not hearing any noise come from the apartment she hit the window again. A bloody outline of her hand imprinted the glass pane of the window as the hand slipped down the sill, roughly landing on the steel grate of the emergency staircase.

Her blue eyes grew heavy from the loss of energy, exhaustion from the long journey claimed her battered broken body. A black fog crawled through her mind and tried to consume her body in a deep slumber, she blinked a couple times to chase the bleakness away yet the haze continued to consume her. She sighed with defeat, allowing the darkness to envelope her thin figure. Her eyelids closed for a final time as her body entered a heavy sleep.

Naruto glanced at his empty frog wallet, shaking the wallet in hopes extra money would fall out yet nothing but lint fell from the pouch. He sighed with defeat as his stomach growled loudly. He put his hand on his muscled belly trying to quiet the noise it made. He would have to wait until he received another mission for payment and he didn't know when his next mission would arrive. A frown formed on his thin lips as he pout over his situation, a situation he should be used to after so many years. For the work he did he needed a pay raise yet the village faced financial difficulty and everybody pulled the purse strings tightly, so the occasional free meal he got at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop did not happen as often as they used to occur.

"Figures this would happen to me. I haven't even started my day and already I don't have any money for breakfast." He explained loudly to himself, he shoved the empty frog pouch back in his pocket and shoved his hands into his jacket.

He found a rock along his walk and kicked the little stone as he made his way back to his apartment. He wondered what his next mission was going to be, an escort to a spoiled princess or an animal tracker. He pondered on the missions he received lacked the action he was looking for and the action he needed to test his skills for his ultimate jutsu. He approached the apartment building, taking the front stairs with ease as he reached the top floor. He pulled the key from his pocket, walking down the long hallway he stopped before the door. Sticking the key in the deadbolt, he turned the key in the front door. Gripping the door knob, he pushed the door and slammed the blockade behind him as he locked the deadbolt. Naruto put the key back in his pocket and glanced at the empty apartment, three years of not seeing Nina was still fresh in his mind. The pain of their separation still fresh in his broken heart.

Suddenly his eyes caught a crimson hand print, he cautiously approached the window, reaching in the weapon pouch and grabbed a kunai for a ready attack. He controlled his breathing from the nervous shakiness that ran through his lean body. His eyes remained fixated on the window, he paused before the closed glass and peered outside. A thin figure laid unconscious on the steel grate, the face covered by the black cloak. He took a deep breath and unlocked the window, shoving the window up, he stretched through the opening and used the kunai to lift the cloak off the young face. His deep blue eyes grew wide with shock, amazement and resentment. He recognized the familiar platinum blond hair, the delicate eyelashes and the thinner figure than he remembered yet the person seemed familiar. He brushed the bandana off her head to witness the wonderful wolf ears were gone, regular human ears replaced one of her unique features.

"Nin-Nina! Oh my god! Nina!" Naruto exclaimed, glancing around the surroundings for nosy neighbors and gently pulled Nina through the window.

He carried her to the smooth wooden floor as he rested against the wall, Nina's head propped in his lap. His heart beat faster against the inner walls of his tight chest. His mind could not wrap around the realization Nina was back in his life. His eyes scanned her body, noticing blade wounds on her arms and legs, yet he shifted to bring her head up on his chest, he pulled his hand away that was covered in blood. Panic chilled the warm crimson rivers in his veins, Naruto scanned Nina again to make certain she was real, that his mind was not replaying memories he thought about so many times or conjured a false memory to ease the pain of losing her all over again.

"Nina, you can't leave me. I won't let you. You finally came back to me, what am I supposed to think if you leave me now?" Naruto panicked, tears welled in his eyes and he could not stop them from spilling over.

He embraced Nina harder, he wasn't ready to let her go, after three years he was still in love with her. The pain of her betrayal was still fresh yet in this moment he could not hold the past against her. She was the woman he still adored the years that past did not cloud his faith in her as the opinions of others changed of her when she decided to leave the village in a brutal way.

"Nar-Naruto…is it really you?" Nina asked with exasperation, her body too weak to lift her head and the lack of energy to keep her eyes open.

She relaxed when she realized she was in his arms, her heart melted at the kindness he still possessed for her. Nina did not deserve anybody's kindness yet by some miracle she had not burned the trust Naruto still held for her. He still had faith she would do the right thing and that was enough for her. All she needed was somebody to have a little faith in her and she had that.

"Yes I'm here. Tell me. Tell me what I can do please?" Naruto begged, his voice pleaded with her and he rested his face in her long blond hair.

The short hair she once had grew to the middle of her back, everything about Nina changed as Naruto transformed too, yet there was a hint of the younger Nina he fell for and he knew she was still in this woman who laid on the floor, resting on his lap. When she decided to return to him that was the little hint of the old Nina he once knew.

"It's okay. I need a couple days of rest and then I'll be fine." She explained softly, her body completely relaxed as she fell back into the deep slumber.

"Nina. Nina." He urgently spoke, seeing Nina's chest slowly heave up and softly go back down, the silent soothing rhythm of her body.

He contemplated on how to handle the situation, should he take the chance of someone seeing her if he took her to the hospital, nurse her back to health on his own and hope she recovered based on her own strength? He realized he needed somebody's help, yet who could he trust with such a secret he was willing to keep.


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Comrade

**Chapter 2:** An Old Comrade

Nina remained still, her breathing became shallower as time progressed. Naruto tensed as he thought about how he needed to handle the situation he was hurled into. The morning started off promising, he did not have any money yet there was still a chance he would receive a mission and he would earn extra money after the mission was complete. Now that Nina was back in his life, he had to remain by her side, not willing to surrender Nina after so long of wondering how she was, questioning if the quest she was on was worth the price he had to pay for her great revenge. So many times he pondered on where he could find Nina and now that she was back, he had to save her. Naruto knew she was in trouble, the wounds were evidence enough and the great nations were searching for her because she was considered to be a great enemy and the ultimate target everybody knew about. He grabbed a wrinkled shirt off the floor, rolling the top into a small pillow, he gently placed Nina on the old wood flooring. A rough shinobi hand touched the soft cheek of the young woman who remained quiet, the thumb brushed the cheek softly, lovingly. He placed a gentle kiss on her warm forehead, and pressed his forehead against hers in an effort to let her know he was still beside her.

"I'll be right back. I promise." Naruto confessed quickly, slipping through the opened window, he bounded from the stair railing to the next apartment complex.

His mind raced with the list of people he wanted to trust with his new secret, he was not trained in the healing art, he needed a ninja with great healing powers which left him with Tsunade and Sakura. He held his breath to calm his nervous mind and pounding heart, his imagination conjured images of black clothes, freshly cut flowers and Nina disappeared from his life only he would never have another chance to bring her back to the safety of the village if he allowed her to pass on. He might be able to convince Tsunade to heal Nina and grant her immunity for her past crimes, yet she was the Hokage and had responsibilities to uphold as leader of the village. His only other close friend left was Sakura, he had to trust that she would understand the situation for if Sasuke unexpectedly popped back into her life she would never turn him away. He shook his head to rid the thoughts from his fragile mind, the short blond hair bounced back and forth above his black leaf headband.

His sturdy foot jumped off the ledge of the building and landed smoothly on the next building, the morning breeze brushed through his orange clothes, carrying the tear that slipped from his watery eyes. Naruto brushed the wet trail from his youthful cheek, his body carried him over numerous buildings as his body craved a break for air yet he did not have time to spare for himself. He paused on top of another building, his eyes analyzed the people who walked along the streets, taking in their faces until he located the one he wanted. He remembered seeing Sakura in the market place while he was on his way to grab some breakfast. His eyes landed on a familiar feminine body with pink hair and a scowl on her morning face. He jumped off the edge, landing on the dirt with ease. Naruto zipped through the crowd to Sakura's side, she glanced off to the side and gasped as recognized the face of the young man who startled her.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, the words hinted with aggravation and slight annoyance at the morning light.

The sun shined brightly in the light blue sky, the rays painted across the glass windows of the village creating an illuminated effect on the small village that held promise for lost individuals and for the people who lived within the shelter of the powerful village.

"Sakura, I need your help." Naruto begged, his voice held an edge of seriousness and detachment which he never spoke in that tone.

Her thin brows lifted in surprise and concern, the Naruto she knew asked for assistance occasionally yet when his voice echoed the tone of a desperate man there was something important that required his unaltered attention.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Tell me." She demanded, her voice reflected the same desperation Naruto projected.

"Just follow me back to my apartment." He revealed, getting ready to speed off back to Nina.

"Naruto, this isn't a joke is it?" Sakura inquired with bemusement, crossing her strong arms under her small chest.

"Sakura, this is important. I need your help, please." He pleaded, his normal bright blue eyes that usually held a kind sparkle, gleamed with sadness and desperation as he concentrated on Sakura, trying to make her understand the situation better without divulging personal details. "Please help me."

"Naruto...lead the way." Sakura agreed firmly.

Her eyebrows pushed together with confusion and concern, she pushed the emotions to the side and followed Naruto to the apartment. He sped off, leading the shortcut to his domain. They raced through the streets passed the people who emerged from their homes to shop for supplies and gather information on newly posted missions, and keeping track of the adding list of enemies to the hidden leaf village. They ran up the emergency stairs to Naruto's building and slipped through the opened window. Sakura stood on the wooden floor, the board creaked a little from the shifting weight that bared down on her black ninja shoes. Her sea foam green eyes widen from recognizing the young woman who remained still on the hard flooring, the long blond hair and normal ears could not replace the image of the friend who used to be in their squad when they were in their teens. Her lips quivered with the knowledge Naruto harbored a wanted fugitive and now she was part of it.

"Naruto, what are you thinking? I can't help a criminal. She shouldn't even be here." She whispered sternly, her smooth features darkened with frustration. "How could you expect me to help her with knowing what she has done and who knows what she has planned? This could be part of her plan, Naruto."

"She came to me. She needs help and I don't have the right techniques to assist her that's why I need you Sakura. She's dying." Naruto cried, his voice cracked with desperation as he plopped down next to Nina, placing secured hands on her thin shoulders, preparing himself for the worst part of the situation if Sakura was not able to save her after all. He had to be ready for that possible result.

"Sakura, it's been a long time…" Nina voiced in a hushed tone, her throat dry from not drinking water for the last two days of travel. The worry and adrenaline she felt kept her too alert that she ignored her physical needs to preserve her life from the enemies that continued to track her. "If you can't help, that's ok. I don't blame you. I don't deserve it. If I had to come all this way for it to end like this, I'm just glad I was able to see Naruto for the last time."

Sakura gazed at Nina, a part of her wanted to believe the simple, last words of the dying young woman yet she knew the crimes Nina committed in her quest for power. She was supposed to turn in Nina if she was spotted within the area but did past mistakes justify the decision she had to make in order to save her life or not? Sakura thought about the situation, the sudden problem she was thrown into but as a healing ninja she was trained to save lives, not to end them based on a false sense of morality that everybody did not follow. She contemplated saving her life, yet Nina still held her independence and confidence, Sakura knew Nina did not plan on dying at a young age, but she did not beg for her life. She respected the reason if Sakura decided she could not save her, all she wanted was to see Naruto in her final moments.

"You help her, I don't care if she is a criminal or if it goes against the Hokage's orders, she is all I have ever loved and I won't let you take her away from me. If it was Sasuke, you wouldn't hesitate." Naruto demanded, his thick blond brows furrowed together with anger and anxiety, his teeth ground together as he waited for her response. His heart hammered against the thick walls of his chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. The sound of his heartbeats echoed in his ears, the time stood still between them as they waited for a final decision.

 **A/n:** Please, feel free to leave a review. I enjoy reading them.


	3. Chapter 3: True Friends

**Chapter 3:** True Friends

Sunshine filtered through the opened window, spilling into the bedroom of a distressed young man who fought for the life of the woman he loved. Naruto hovered protectively over Nina, not fully trusting Sakura as she stood silent with her mind churning away at the difficult options. Naruto glanced down at Nina, her pale complexion went white, and her eyes lined with red from exhaustion, illness from the battle wounds that punctured deep into her side. Her once full, pouty lips were dry and chapped from the lack of hydration that filtered through her body, the muscles relaxed by the sudden settlement of fatigue. Sakura looked at Nina with caution, still not certain if she should assist Nina for Naruto's sake or turn back to notify Lady Tsunade that a dangerous intruder slipped passed the morning guards and took refuge in the a local's home.

Suddenly Nina started convulsing, her heart pumped loud in her ears as she struggled to gasp for air to ease the stinging pain that rippled through her side for a final time. Her eyes popped open, revealing the light gold eyes transformed to pale white, the color completely absent in her knowing eyes as her mouth gaped open, the pearly fangs reverted to normal human teeth. Sakura stared in amazement as Nina transformed into her original human form, a body she had not returned to in many years. Quickly Sakura pulled her short pink hair in a ponytail and knelt beside Nina, placing healing hands over Nina's chest as the other free hand scanned down her side with the deep gash. The scent of blood filled Naruto and Sakura's noses, the smell of thick iron lingered in the air and Naruto wondered if Nina would survive.

His teeth grind together in an effort to maintain his usual composure, he tried to calm the panic in his voice and remain optimistic about the outcome. His face hovered above Nina as he watched the little gleam of light in her colorless eyes began to dwindle, slowly diminishing as he balled his large hands into fists.

"Nina, you can't leave, I won't let you. You came to me for help and I got you help if you leave now what am I supposed to do then? How am I supposed to take it if you just abandon me now?" Naruto inquired, his voice stern as the hyper child tone disappeared to make Nina return to him.

"Naruto, give us some space, please. This is what is best for her." Sakura informed, pushing Naruto back to the wall as he collapsed against the flat surface. Sakura returned to healing Nina, her hands glowed with a green nursing light as her face remained emotionless to not reveal the true outcome.

 _Her wounds are more severe than I thought. She's bleeding from the inside out. I can't feel the chakara in her body, almost as if she's never had any in the beginning_ , Sakura thought to herself. Droplets of sweat formed on her forehead for she knew Naruto was unstable during this time, she could not depend on him for his brute strength.

Her greenish blue eyes glistened with an idea, she was not completely sure if she would be able to transfer chakara from Naruto's body to Nina's thin figure, with Nina in such a weakened state she could put both of them in danger if she was not careful.

"Naruto, I need to lie beside Nina and take her hand, I'm going to attempt to transfer your chakara into her body, are you willing to do it?" Sakura offered, glancing over her shoulder at Naruto who remained still and quiet. "I can't do it because I'm using my own chakara to try and heal her but she is very weak so I need another source of chakara for her."

"I'll do anything you ask of me Sakura." Naruto presented with hope in his voice, he pushed himself up and staggered to Nina, gently scooting down, and he laid back until his head softly hit the hard flooring beside Nina. His face turned to look at his once beautiful Nina, a young woman with so much promise was reduced to an unconscious tattered mess. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"There is a chance it won't work and we could pass on too much of our chakara to her which leaves us vulnerable. We could die if we try to save her." Sakura warned, looking down at Nina and sensing the weakness within her frail body, the strength of her heart weakening with each moment. Sakura was not prepared to sacrifice herself for an old friend who betrayed the hidden leaf village and turned her back on the ninja way, yet as a medic ninja she could not turn away from a fragile patient. She wanted to heal Nina, she had to push the past resentment away and focus on Nina, trying to make her a little stronger for the healing ritual she planned to use.

Naruto settled next to Nina, ready to give his life for the woman he wanted to save and protect. He knew she was worth rescuing, all he needed was Nina by his side. He craved for the time and love they shared when they were younger. The days they spent together talking about everything and the little touches they shared, a kiss here and a hug there. He longed to have her back, he felt the cold sting of agony crawl through his veins, sending shivers down his spine from the regret he felt. A past regret for not having the power to save Nina from herself and being too naïve to believe she could forget her past. His child immaturity blinded him from the realization of the true pain behind her boiling hatred. Now, here she was, finally back in his life only to lose her a second time which he would not permit.

"I'm going to start the ritual, are you ready?" Sakura asked, gazing at Naruto as his fingers quietly walked across the floor and gently gripped Nina's free hand, giving her a little squeeze. Whether she could feel it or not he took comfort in knowing she was real and he had a chance to save her again.

"Do it." Naruto commanded, relaxing his head back down on the floor. "And Sakura?"

"Yes?" she inquired, her hands concentrated on the deep puncture wound on Nina's side as her face glanced his way.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He replied with a hopeful smile, lifting his free hand, his fingers curled into his palm as his thumb stuck up, giving her an approved motion.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift, feeling the strength slip through his fingers as a little squeeze was given to his hand. A small smile appeared on his mouth, he knew Nina was going to be fine she just needed some help and he was there for her. He believed in Sakura's abilities as a medic ninja and as a true friend, to both of them. Despite the past, they were both willing to lay their lives on the line for their old friend and teammate.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Oasis

**Chapter 4:** A Little Oasis

A brilliant blue light shined in Naruto's face as he gazed around, his feet bare from shoes with the soft cool green grass poked in between his toes. The sky above was hazy with the light morning fog, he glanced ahead as the fog thickened while he journey forward. He crossed his arms over his chest, protecting himself from the mystery of the new realm he entered and his mind wondered the destination of Nina's presence. His feet carried him along a pathway with flat stones, the surface smooth against his rough manly feet. His hands rubbed his muscular arms to ease the sudden coolness in the air. He stopped in front of a small lake, the water crystal clear as he glanced at the smooth surface of the clean water. His reflection mirrored back perfectly, showing him the years that aged his body and face. He still possessed a young baby face, yet his body was powerful like a man and he wondered if he was powerful enough to save Nina again. Naruto lifted his head, a small breeze sifted through the green trees and brushed his face. His nose caught the fresh scent of berries, his blue eyes glanced ahead to see a blurry thin figure, eyes sparkled with renewed hope he was reunited with Nina.

He marched around the water's edge, the feet carried him to the feminine body who tip toed in the grass. He took in the sight of the young woman who ambled along the grass, her feet bare of shoes as a long pale blue dress swept above her toes, flowing behind her slender back. The thick straps wrapped over her shoulders draped down her smooth back. The thick light blond hair glistened in the soft light, the ends of brushed her shoulders as evenly cut bangs bounced above her arched eyebrows. Naruto gaped at the familiar woman, a woman who resembled the younger Nina his heart still beat with love for her. She stopped her quiet dance and glanced up to see Naruto standing before her in his usual orange jumpsuit, her hand shot to her mouth to conceal her quivered lips.

"Naruto, is it really you?" Nina spoke softly, she moved her hand away from her face as her eyes swept over Naruto, engraving every wrinkle in his clothes, and every speckle of dark blue sparks in his brilliant young eyes.

"Yes it is." He answered, his voice a hushed whisper as the simple words carried to the unique wolf ears on Nina's head twitched with his response.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, dropping her inner barriers she allowed her emotions to flow free in her system, tears welled up in her glistening golden eyes as she raced to Naruto, her thin arms wrapped around his chest as she buried her face into his jacket. Inhaling deeply, her nose filled with earthy scent of pine on his clothes along with the body wash he used in his nightly bathing rituals.

His eyes grew wide with shock, his body tensed from her touch. He could feel the warmth from her body penetrate though the cloth clothes he wore, stinging his sensitive skin with excitement and happiness. Gently he wrapped his arms around her petite form, his face lowered into her short hair and he inhaled deeply, the berries he caught before were stronger now. She was real, this was her true form and he was there with her. His mind cried with ultimate relief he did not lose his mind, his imagination did not conjure false images to add the happiness he lacked in his life. His body trembled with disbelief and urgency, he wanted to enjoy this moment forever yet he could not but think how did he arrive in an enchanted realm when only a moment ago he was in the apartment with Nina who remained unconscious and Sakura tried to save her.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Nina asked, her gold eyes glanced up at the strong man before her, her heart raced in her chest and clutched her heart to cease the sudden nervousness she became consumed by.

"I just can't believe that you're really here. I thought about this so much, us being together again but I never really thought it would happen. I never thought you would want to be with me after what happened the last time between us. I know you can never escape the past because it will always be with you and I want you to know, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to see how much pain you were really in and I wasn't able to save you from it." Naruto explained, his voice cracked with the pain over his guilt of Nina's dilemma that he did not have the heart when he was younger to focus on Nina, to understand the anger and resentment she carried from her past that she was drowning in her emotions yet he wasn't strong enough to ease the hurt.

"Naruto, I'm the one who needs to apologize, I was young and foolish when I was a teenager. I've done terrible things since then that I was consumed by the need to become more powerful in order to defeat my greatest enemy, but turning my back on the leaf village and you was not the answer. It's taken me three years to finally see how wrong I have been." Nina admitted, her voice quivered with sadness as she remembered the people's faces of the lives she stole.

"I'm a killer, Naruto. I have killed innocent people because I was under the impression it was necessary for the ultimate quest but my last mission was it. It was the last time I would murder another innocent person. I had to eliminate a family to get to the person I needed. I ended his life quickly but his child stood in the doorway and watched everything. He tried to hide from me, but I could sense his fear and hear his muffled cries. I couldn't allow him to live because he would tell others of what happened to his family which would have blown my cover. So you see, I'm not worth saving. I'm not a good person." Nina cried, the tears streamed down her face, leaving wet trails on her prominent cheeks as she turned away from Naruto, the shame of the past ate away at her mind and consumed her with endless guilt.

Naruto gazed at her back, the trail of her spine more prominent now than when she was younger. He placed a concerned hand flat on her back, his rough fingers gently brushed the sensitive flesh as he stepped closer to Nina, closing the small gap between them. He leaned his face against neck as his other free hand snaked around her waist, pressing her against his chest.

"Nina, you need to release all the guilt you have been carrying because it is killing you. You came to me for help and I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. I know how hard this is for you, you have been numb for all these years and now that you finally let me inside, you cannot help but think of the past. Let me help you let go of everything and just focus on me." Naruto urged, his voice thick with worry and a hint of understanding. His arms tightened around her body for he feared if he released Nina, she would still disappear before his eyes.

"I don't know if I can. I have been carrying it around for so long, the guilt has molded to me." She revealed, her voice low with the realization she was not going to escape the fantasy they both shared.

"Why did you come back to the village, back to me? Were you ready to die and just needed to see a familiar face before you past on? I didn't come all this way to let you slip away now, I need you to return with me back to the living. I don't know where we are or how we got here, but I do know we don't belong here. We need to return to our friends and to the life we have yet to experience together." Naruto reasoned, releasing his hold on Nina and turned her around so she faced him.

"I came back to the village because I wanted to return home, to the only place I was ever truly happy and I wanted to be with you again. I missed you so much and I don't know if you ever wanted to see me again, but I had to know you were well. In my last moments, I wanted to spend them with you." She confessed, the true feelings she spoke was new to her, she was used to concealing her emotions from everybody yet she travelled all that way just for him, she had to know he was safe and well before she could enter the next life.

"Then return with me back to the land of the living. Sakura is there helping us right now, she is putting her life on the line for you because whether you choose to believe it or not, there are still people who care about you and don't forget I'm here too. You're not alone, you can lean on other people for help. Nina, you're dying right now and so am I, the longer we stay here the less chance we have of returning back." He urged Nina as she contemplate remaining in the peaceful oasis, the feelings of the past were numbed in this new little world and she wanted to stay yet her heart yearned to be with Naruto.

"Life is difficult, but I will make it through this tough time if you are beside me." Nina confided, a light blush appeared on her cheeks as her eyes glanced off to the side.

"I'm here." He replied with a gentle smile, his hand gently gripped Nina's petite hand, his fingers laced through hers and together they walked along the same path with the flat stones.

A brilliant light glazed over them, the small oasis disappeared as they journeyed forward towards a new life.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Words

**Chapter 5:** The First Words

Eight years earlier

The blistering summer sun blazed in the clear blue sky over the small village of Konoha, illuminating the glistening clean windows with different rays of light. A small window opened to let the summer breezes pass through the hotel room for the air conditioner to the building stopped functioning. A little girl grabbed a couple dolls from her little pink bag. She marched to the window and played with the toys, pretending the dolls were best friends walking on the sidewalk to the mall for a shopping spree. Quickly she grew bored from the little game and placed the dolls in the chair in front of the small desk. Her gold eyes gawked through the window at the village, from the tall room she could see the endless sea of buildings belonging to the residents and the small businesses that lined the dirt streets. She rested her short arms on the sill, propping her chin in her small hand. The young fingernails were short and stubby from the nervous habit she recently developed. A thin strand of blond hair fluttered in the breeze, she grabbed the end of the hair and measured the strand against her nose. She pursed her lips in frustration, her short hair cupped her round young jawline and full bangs bounced above her wide gold eyes. Sometimes people mistook her for a little boy although she tried to dress like a girl yet the frilly dresses did not appeal to her, her body more comfortable in knee shorts and short sleeved shirts.

Suddenly the door to the room beeped as the card key swiped through the scanner, a young woman in her early thirties entered the bedroom and shut the door behind her. The little girl watched her mother cross the room and embrace her with loving arms, the strong arms radiated a comforting warmth and the little girl buried her face in the woman's chest. The young woman dressed in a simple blue blouse and long cream skirt with her feet dipped into a pair of black ninja shoes was her devoted mother. Her natural auburn hair tied neatly in a low bun to show sophistication as the Wolf Clan's Leader's wife.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Nina asked, her youthful voice full of curiosity as her cheeks glowed red from the summer heat.

"I need to deliver an important folder for daddy because he is very busy." Miya explained, her patience with her daughter understandable after a long day of travel and the series of unfortunate events that occurred along the way.

"Why couldn't Lyra come with you instead?" she suggested her older sister who usually accompanied their mother on long trips. The beads of sweat on her forehead dribbled down her face and into her tired eyes, her little hands rubbed the dampness away with ease.

"Lyra is in the middle of training for the chunin exams, she has a lot to prepare for and she can't afford any distractions right now. Plus, we can have fun together. I like spending time with you, do you like spending time with me?" Miya questioned, glancing at her appearance in the large mirror on the wall, making certain every hair was in place when she would meet the Hokage.

"I do, but I'm so bored here. There's nothing to do and it's so hot." Nina complained, moving the dolls to the desk, she sat down in the chair and rested her arms on the back of the chair.

"I know, baby, but if you can hang in there for a little bit longer, we'll be on our way home in a short while. I'm going to grab you a glass of water." She reasoned with the little girl, bending down to match her height she lovingly rubbed her shoulders. Straightening up, she walked across the brown carpet and passed through the open white bathroom. She grabbed a clear plastic cup off the marble counter, turning the faucet on, letting the water run cool she placed the glass under the faucet. She emerged from the washroom and returned to her daughter, placing the glass on the desk she encouraged Nina to drink the water. "I need you to stay hydrated."

Nina shook her head up and down, agreeing with her mother and gently gripped the glass, she drank the soothing water that eased the dry patch in the back of her throat. Chugging the water too fast, she roughly coughed, slamming the plastic cup on the desk top, a small hand shot up and covered her mouth as her body convulsed into a fit of coughs.

"You drank it too fast, you doofus. Take your time." She mused, patting Nina's back to help her rid the irritation in the back of her throat. Nina straightened her back, the tightness in her chest passed as she grabbed the half full glass and sipped the rest of the cool liquid down.

"All done." Nina announced proudly, giving her mother a wide, bright smile, her eyes glistened with adornment as she gazed at Miya's youthful face. Her prominent cheeks brushed with a light blush, her brown eyes shimmered with love for her little girl.

"Good. I think we should head on out now before we miss the meeting." Miya suggested, grabbing Nina's petite hand with her adult grasp.

She led them to the door before she paused before the dresser, grabbing the important bundle sealed in a yellow package with the Wolf Clan's symbol sealed on the front and back. Together they strutted out the room as the door closed behind them, they walked down the long corridor of matching tan doors to a pair of double doors that led to the stairs needed to head outside.

Arriving in front of the main center for missions and supply trades, Miya stopped short, releasing Nina's hand she bent down to the little girl, gently pressing her full pink lips to the little girl's forehead. She placed a rightful hand on the small shoulder, gently squeezing the soft roundness of her arm. Nina glanced up at Miya with big golden eyes, her mother looked deeply at the young girl and noticed the many features she possessed belonged to Nina's strong father who was the leader of the Wolf Clan. The little platinum blond wolf ears that sat on top of Nina's head resembled that much of her father. A hint of sadness filled Miya, she always wanted a little girl who resembled her younger self yet she could not help but love Nina. The love she held for her husband was strong yet the connection she felt with her daughter was deeper than she could describe. Miya forced the thoughts off to the side as she focused her mind on the present.

Nina held onto her mother, her little arms wrapped around her legs to keep Miya from leaving. Her light blond hair stuck to her damp face, the summer heat beat down on the city creating a heat wave. Miya grew irritated as she checked her wrist watch, the time for the meeting crept closer. She inhaled deeply, calming her nerves as she released air from her lungs. She bent down again eye level with Nina to assure her, she was not going to be gone long. She had a mandatory conference with the Leaf Hokage and Nina was not permitted to hear the details of the meeting.

"I need to head inside for the meeting, but I need you to stay near here alright. No sightseeing without me, you got it?" Miya sternly commanded, her voice firm along with the words that slipped from her lips. Her brows knit together to display her authority and the seriousness she needed to make sure Nina understood all she spoke. Young children were not allowed to pass through the glass doors of the Hokage's building in the early morning, yet Miya was tied down for she planned the rest of the day to be spent with Nina.

"I don't want you to go. You're not going to come back and I'll be left all alone." Nina whispered, hiding her youthful face in the long skirt, her hands gripped the thick material dearly, her fingers shook with fear she would not lay her eyes on her sweet mother again.

"Nina, there is nothing to worry about, I'll be in that building. Look, they have a little play area for children and there's a guard right there who will make sure you and the other children are safe." Miya reassured Nina, glancing up at the female guard who gave her a small smile and returned her attention back to the children.

Miya gave Nina a sympathetic embrace, the love her daughter held for her mother touched the young heart of a mature woman. A small grin spread across her thin lips, Nina was still a little girl no matter how she pretended to act older, and inside she was still a little girl who needed her mother for guidance and security.

"You don't understand, if you go in that building I won't see you again because you're going to die." Nina exasperated, her grip around her mother's legs became tighter with anxiety as rivers continued to stream down her face.

"Nina, that's enough! Stop it! You should never say things like that." Miya raised her voice, ripping Nina's arms off her legs, she pinned them to her sides and her eyes flashed with anger, her mouth in a deep frown. "If you're doing this for attention, it's not funny."

"Mommy, please believe me, I have a bad feeling about this-" Nina begged, shaking her head in disapproval, the short blonde hair gently swished with the movement and softly smacked her crimson cheeks.

"You need to quit acting like a baby and behave yourself right now."

"I'm sorry." Nina apologized, her head sinking low into her small shoulders as her eyes gazed at the cracks in the sidewalk.

Grabbing Nina's thin arm, she hauled her to the little playground, pausing before the female guard whose name tag read Kiko. She released Nina, straightening her green t-shirt, her hands fixed the bow of the scarf wrapped around her head.

"We're in one of the safest places in the nations. There's no need to worry. I promise and I love you." Miya reassured Nina, patting her head with a loving hand before turned away from the little girl, rushing to glass double doors of the lobby. The long skirt brushed along her ankles as she marched through the doorway.

"I love you too." Nina whispered, her hands wiped the tears away and the skin on her face grew tight as her face swelled from crying and the futile efforts she tried to stop her mother from leaving, all was for nothing.

Nina regathered her composure and turned her back to the Hokage building, walking towards the little swing set, she sat down on an empty swing and her hands gripped the hot chains. Wincing at the slight pain, she released the swing and planted her feet on the firm ground. She glanced at the tender pink spots that appeared along her palms and wrapped above her thumbs. Balling her hands back in to fists, she wrapped her fingers around the chains again, the heat punctured the sensitive hands of her hands, and the pain distracted her mind from the thoughts of Miya. Her head sank down as her eyes slipped closed, her ears caught the sound of crunching gravel approached closer to her. She lifted her head, her gold eyes caught sight of a young boy with bright blond eyes and brilliant blue eyes stop before her.

"You're in my spot." The boy hollered, an arm tucked at his side as his other pointed at her, his blue eyes gleamed anger.

"So what? Take the swing next to me." Nina snide, her eyebrows crunched together with annoyance.

The boy sighed with defeat, the authority Nina's voice held he did not want to test the limits of her patience. He sat down on the swing next to her, his short legs pushed off the ground to give the swing momentum.

"Fine, you can have it." He smiled brightly, his face glowed with the summer heat, drops of sweat trickled down his temples, dampening his blond hair roots. "By the way, what is your name?"

"You first." Nina commented, her voice dry with irritation as she pushed off the ground with all her might, causing the swing to strain back as she started to rock her body back and forth. In a silent race with young boy who dared to disturb her sulking.

"No, I asked you first." He countered.

"Nina, my name is Nina Aka. Now what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing here?"

"My mother is dropping off a package to the Hokage and I wasn't even allowed to see the Hokage. I was so excited." Nina pouted.

"I think they do that to people who are not from the Leaf Village. It's just a safety thing. They don't know you, maybe they'll let you in once they talk to your mother." Naruto encouraged, his blue eyes gazed at the disappointed little girl.

"But I don't know if I'll see her again. I know it's weird but I have a bad feeling something is going to happen and it's going to be terrible, but she won't listen to me." Nina confided.

"What's going to happen?" he asked.

"That's it. I don't know." Nina confessed, feeling like a fool for her earlier behavior, how she made her mother feel with her rantings and the humiliation of the little control Miya had over her daughter.

"How about we talk about something else?" Naruto offered.

"Like what?" she inquired, her mind drew a blank on topics and thoughts of the earlier mishap disappeared.

"Where're you from?" he questioned.

"I'm part of the Wolf Clan in the Land of Snow." Nina smiled, pointing to the scarf wrapped around her head.

"Really?" he questioned, eyes wide with shock and curiosity. He heard the Wolf Clan was a revered group of people, although their village was small they possessed great power and were peaceful village. They contained many allies, yet with their reputation brought about powerful enemies.

"Yeah!" her grin grew wider from his expression. "I'll show you my ears, but you have to promise to keep it a secret, especially from my mom, she doesn't like it when I show them."

"Sure, I promise!" he exclaimed, his hands gripped the chains tightly as he balanced himself on the wobbly seat.

A little giggle escaped Nina's mouth, her cheeks grew rosy from his enthusiasm. She pulled part of the scarf back, revealing a single wolf ear that twitched with the surrounding summer noises.

"Can I touch your ear?" Naruto asked, memorized.

"Yeah, go ahead." Nina agreed, her eyes glanced down at the ground with embarrassment, her face turned redder as she heard the chain jingle as he shifted forward.

His small hands touched the tip of her ear, the little hairs he brushed against caused the ear to twitch back. He pondered if they were real, unexpectedly he pulled on her ear and her head jerked towards him. Immediately, he released the ear and returned his hands to the metal chains holding the swing. His heart hammered against the constricting walls of his chest, the breathing became labored from the nervous feeling that crawled down his body, sending a cold chill throughout his system.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Nina hollered, rubbing her ear as she pulled the floral scarf over the exposed ear.

"I wanted to make sure they were real and you weren't pulling a prank on me." Naruto confessed, his eyes bright with amazement as his mind wrapped around the fact he was sharing a conversation with a wolf girl.

"I wouldn't do something like that." Nina said, her mouth formed into a grimace.

"Why do you have to hide them? They're awesome!" Naruto confessed honestly. He had been pushed around most of his life for having terrible beast sealed within his body and he was amazed and thankful to meet somebody else who was different too.

"Whenever, we travel outside of our village, my mother has us hide our ears because it would be dangerous if other people knew about us. But she still wants us to travel with her because it's important that we see new people and places." Nina explained, shrugging her shoulders. She started concealing her ears when she was very little and she was used to wearing the bandanas and scarves.

"But that doesn't make any sense, everybody knows about the Wolf Clan. So what if people see your ears?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It's what my mother has us do so we do it." Nina reasoned as she pushed off the ground and started swinging back and forth, her short hair blew in her face and then quickly shifted away with the breeze of the swing.

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?" Naruto inquired.

"I have an older sister. I just include her since we do everything together, but she's busy training for the tests so she couldn't come along on this trip." Nina described, her eyes contemplated at the dirt flooring, the little pebbles in earth were different shades of gray as her mind drifted to the sudden busy schedule Lira was thrown into that she could not spare much time with her family. She missed spending time with her older sister yet she had to take into consideration Lira was training hard to achieve the title of Chunin.

Suddenly a loud boom echoed throughout the village, piercing a pair of young ears hanging out on the swing set. Clouds of dark smoke filtered upward, quickly signaling an attack on the Hokage's headquarters. Nina flew off the swing and raced to the building, the female guard instantly popped in front of her path, blocking the dangerous path to her mother. She dodged the guard and sprinted forward, the glass double doors within reach. A black gloved hand shot and captured Nina by the collar of her t-shirt, pulling her back into the safe arms of Kiko. She tucked Nina under her arm as she latched a grip onto Naruto's arm, leading the children away from the danger.

"Let me go! I need my mommy, please!" Nina cried as the guard ignore her pleas for help for her mother and continued to jog forward. Grabbing Naruto up, she threw the other child over her shoulder and took a deep breath, increasing the chakara flow through her body she increased the pace of their escape.

Naruto latched his free hand on Nina's trembling fingers, she quickly gripped his hand and glanced his way. Her eyes rimmed red and swollen from crying from unanswered cries for her mother. Her lips quivered violently, the sudden violence all too new for Nina.

"Nina, I'm here." Naruto said, his voice raw with fear and worry. His grip tightened around her hand, he felt a need to be beside her and he was grateful he was next to Nina.

"Why couldn't I be wrong? I'm never going to see her again." Nina cried, her voice cracked with sadness and vulnerability, her gold eyes flashed red from the sea of anger that boiled below the surface of a young girl.

Her body became numb to the world, the screams from the people rushing to the dangerous scene, their faces expressed fear and shock that an attack was made on the protective grounds of the Leaf Village. The world around Nina started to face, the environment became a gray haze as her eyes blinked closed. The little girl's body became limp with despair as she faded out of her reality. Naruto remained attached to Nina, fearful if he real seed her hand, she would slip away from him and he would never see her again. He did not understand the feeling he suddenly obtained with the need to protect her. In their short conversation, he came to realize Nina was his friend and he would do anything to protect his new best friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Bit of Love

**Chapter 6:** Little Bit of Love

A loud gasp echoed through the small apartment bouncing off the thin walls and stung the ears of a young woman who completed the healing ritual she was not trained to do so. The sweet oxygen filled deprived dry lungs of a young woman who made the long journey home. Her mind clouded with a dense fog that chased away recent memories, her eyes glanced around the blurry room for something familiar. She lifted a weak hand to her face small fingers traced the soft round shells of her eyes, ran down the bridge of her nose and outlined her full lips. She felt foreign in the body she was in, her memory could not conjure an image of her features. She closed her eyes again, rubbing the tingling sensation that stuck to her sockets and ached in the depth of her mind. Her mouth formed words that would not come out that she wanted to speak, to say anything that came to her mind yet her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, her throat shriveled and starved for cool soothing water.

Suddenly a rough hand gripped tightly around Nina's other hand her body jumped from fright, not expecting another person to be in the same room. The floor creaked slightly as the young man shifted his body his hand remained connected to Nina as he gradually propped himself up. The room started to spin out of control, he tightly closed his eyes to regain authority over his body.

"Naruto, you need to remain still. That was a very stressful and dangerous journey you went on, for both of you to come back is amazing. I don't know if you received any damage from the spiritual adventure." Sakura advised, her voice stern with caution and concern. She was familiar with the ritual yet she had never performed the jutsu on human beings, but she took the risk on close friends to bring back a woman who held the potential for a new life. She did not possess the experience level necessary to diagnose if she completed the ritual properly. Nina and Naruto returned from the dangerous journey to their actual reality, which indicated a positive outcome for Sakura. She breathed a sigh of relief her friends returned home yet she didn't know if they remained unharmed from the difficult travel.

"I don't care. I have to be strong for Nina and myself. Sakura, you don't understand what it's like to watch the person who you care for most walk along a dark path you cannot join, yet she finally made her way back to me and I can't let her go now." Naruto explained in a rush, he felt he had to reason with Sakura the importance of Nina at the moment, he had to disregard his wellbeing for her. He could feel the weakened state she was in and he had to help Nina remain in their world, he could not afford to lose her light again. Finally, granted a second chance at true happiness, Naruto refused to surrender his meaning for a future to the darkness of their pasts.

"You're wrong, I do understand what you are going through. Although I may not have been successful with Sasuke to lead him away from the dark path but you are Naruto. You don't know what I would give to have Sasuke safely back here with us but the reality is, he's not coming back. So I have to move forward without him." Sakura explained, her voice cracked with sadness and roughened with the staggering control over her emotions began to slip from her grasp. "You got a second chance with Nina. She came back on her own so that means there is something still good in her. She is still worth fighting for, no matter the difficulties that will come, I know you will overcome them."

"Sakura, I didn't realize what I said, I'm just frustrated and shocked all at the same time. Thank you for being a true friend." Naruto responded, his intense blue eyes softened with gratitude. A small thankful smile crinkled at the corners of his mouth, gradually dispensing the dark gloom that hovered over his features. His gaze returned to Nina as her head shifted side to side to shake the blindness from her eyes.

Naruto shifted his chest forward, his free hand balanced on the sturdy wood flooring. His chest tightened with a sharp ache, his teeth ground together to ease the focus off the sensitive patch on his chest. His eyelids snapped closed for a moment, allowing his mind to clear everything else away, his ears caught the sound of Nina's labored breaths. He wanted to be strong for her to display his affections and shed the despair he felt from the past. Forcing his eyes open, he pushed through the agony and sat up properly his legs folded underneath him. His other hand remained in Nina's loose grip, he squeezed her thin limp fingers in good faith of a response. His breath halted in his chest as his lungs thumped against the inside walls of his ribcage to continue the soothing flow of the oxygen river. His lips parted slightly, his body naturally took in the sweet nectar of the clean air. He glanced at their tangled hands, a slight squeeze was given to his durable hand. Anticipation consumed him in a glorious wave of relief washed over him. His heart beat against his chest, thumping so hard he could hear the pounding echo in his ears.

Amber eyes softly fluttered open, the young feminine body exhausted, completely drained of all energy. Familiar blue eyes remained fixated on the fragile woman, fear gripped his heart at the thought of losing Nina again which was an idea he slashed from his mind. Nina breathed in deeply the scent of fresh flowers sitting on the small nightstand lingered around the room. Her sensitive ears caught the sounds of the village she abandoned years ago pattered with people walking along the dirt paths. The summer breeze whistled through the opened window and caressed her face with a gentle hand. Her eyes widened at the sudden scent that filled her nose, the faint draft of pine and manly sweat filled her nostrils, her heart clenched with the realization she was probably dreaming. The memories played in her mind like a movie, repeating the same scenes over and over again. The surroundings, sounds and smells even the touches of surfaces and her feet on the flooring was all too familiar, she knew she was not physically strong enough to start over in her life yet she was able to share a farewell with the young boy she once loved and still shared a connection with him.

"Is this real? Am I still alive?" Nina asked, her voice raspy from her parched throat, she tried to swallow the large dry lump in the back of her throat yet her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She turned her face off to the side, her eyes met with glistening blue eyes sparkled with admiration and amazement Nina was back in his life.

"No, you're not. You're real this is real. I am real." Naruto rushed to reassure her, he wanted her to fully comprehend the world was true, her life still remained untouched by the dangerous journey both of them ventured and survived. He gave her hand another squeeze as he brought the delicate palm to his lips, gently brushing his lips against her thumb as he pushed his cheek into her small hand. "Can you feel that, my warmth?"

His deep and slightly high pitched voice echoed vulnerability, he knew Nina was his ultimate weakness and he could not shield the out pour of emotions slipped through internal barriers. Nina gazed at Naruto in disbelief, she was granted another chance at a life she carelessly threw away in the ignorance of her youth. A tear slipped from Naruto's eyes, dribbled down the tan skin of his cheek and over the black whiskers and landed on Nina's wrist, the single droplet quickly dried on her skin.

"I can feel it. This is real and you are here." Nina comprehended, her cheeks glowed with a warm blush and her eyes softened with the love she still possessed for Naruto, a goofy man with a tender heart. She attempted to prop herself up, sharp pain shot through her head and caused the room to spin. Quickly, she laid back down Naruto hovered over her, worry etched over his masculine features. The pudgy baby cheeks smoothed into a more angular jawline and Nina felt the disappointment seep into her heart. Softly she cupped his face with tenderness, she lifted her head up and planted a loving kiss on his quivering lips. His heart skipped a beat as he understood Nina was back and she wanted him. A hunger for her touch scratched beneath the surface of his skin, he attempted to ignore the sudden need. He applied little force, the soft feel of her full lips comforted the animal battling for dominance within him. His strong arms wrapped around Nina's frail body, enveloping her with his protection. He wanted nothing more than Nina, now that he had her he was never letting go again.

"Naruto! Easy, she still needs time to heal." Sakura warned, interrupting the couple's passionate reunion. She saw the immediate hope resurface once Nina opened her eyes and a small part of her still hoped Sasuke would find his way back to Sakura. She could not help herself but hope to have the man she loved enter back into her life as Nina had with Naruto.

"Sorry if was too rough." Naruto apologized, his cheeks burned crimson with embarrassment at the display of affection in front of Sakura.

"It's all right. To be honest I don't care, it just proves I'm really here with you." Nina answered, her voice cracked with the itchy dry patch in the back of her throat and the joy she couldn't contain to finally be back home in Naruto's arms. Naruto returned her smile, planting a soft kiss on her cheek as they embraced once more both believing they still shared the same wonderful dream and soon they would wake, realizing all that happened was just a spectacular fantasy.


End file.
